


Too Many Cooks

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Ambition - Fandom, Changmo (Korean Musician), Illionaire Ambition, K-Hip Hop, Khh, Ku Changmo - Fandom, korean hip hop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Fluff, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Changmo is encouraged to propose to you during a family vacation.





	Too Many Cooks

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

##  **New Year’s Special 🎊**

For the past week and a half, you and your family were vacationing on scenic Jeju Island with your boyfriend and his family. You had been together for a little over two years now. It had been enough time for the families to get acquainted and think of each other as family. That is how you were able to have a lovely vacation and spend not just Christmas but soon also New Years with him. 

Everything was perfect except for one thing…the rivalry. 

“Y/N you like Mama’s soup the best right?” Your mother looked at you expectantly before turning to Changmo’s mother with a smirk. “She always loved my cooking, that’s why she’s so healthy and has such a nice womanly body.”

“Mom” you whined as you shook your head.

Changmo’s mother came to you and moved the stray hairs away from your face and tucked them behind your ear. “There’s no denying she is beautiful.” 

Her compliment was followed by a warm smile that tugged at your heart. It was every girl’s dream to be loved by their significant other’s mother. 

Before you could say anything her smile turned into a smirk as she walked you over to the soup she had made. “But I think she prefers my soup. I made it for her the first time Changmo brought her over to meet me. Ever since she has surely thought this was her favorite.”

“You are both crazy. The other day she cleared her bowl quicker than usual and it was me who had made the soup that day.” Changmo’s aunt also proved to be a warrior in the kitchen. 

“Actually I like all-” you were cut off by their arguing. Your voice had become a muffled squeak to them. You had finally understood the saying ‘too many cooks in the kitchen’ in a literal sense. It was starting to get hard for you to enjoy your meals. At the end, you would go through an interrogation that ended like this.

The best thing to do was slip out and look for Changmo who had yet to show his face. You went upstairs to knock on the door of the room he was staying in. It took a while but he finally opened the door. “Good morning,” you smiled as you saw your boyfriend’s ‘I just woke up’ face. You had woken up early in order to help with making breakfast and intended to wake him as well but you had been caught in that taste test from hell.

Changmo saw no one was around and immediately wrapped his arms around your waist without a word. He leaned down resting his head on your chest. This was how he usually liked to sleep using the soft warmth of your boobs as a pillow. “This is better,” he sighed.

You giggled softly not wanting anyone to hear you. “You can’t do this-”

“I don’t care anymore, I haven’t slept well.” For the duration of the vacation, Changmo had been sleeping in a separate room from yours and he didn’t like it but those were the rules since you two weren’t married yet. 

Both your parents were old fashioned and didn’t like the idea of you two sleeping together before marriage even though you did it anyway when they weren’t around. Thanks to Changmo having his own place, you would constantly visit him and stay overnight. 

You gave in and wrapped your arms around him. Your head naturally leaned against his as you caressed his back in a loving way that had him falling back asleep. 

“Y/N!” Your father stood at the end of the hallway with a slight scowl on his face.

Changmo immediately let go of you and stood up in attention to your father. You, however, had no intention of letting go. “Dad, we weren’t doing anything wrong.” Changmo looked over at you with wide eyes as you smiled up at him and wrapped both your arms around one of his. “Relax~”

“You’re standing right outside his bedroom.”

“I promise she didn’t go inside,” Changmo tried explaining.

You nodded to reassure him. “I just came to tell him breakfast was ready. I was downstairs with mom until just now. Go ahead and ask her.”

Seeing as nothing had gone on your dad turned to leave. “I want you both down here in less than five minutes.” He walked downstairs feeling a little ashamed for jumping to conclusions.

Changmo exhaled deeply, “I feel like a high school kid who got caught by his parents having sex.”

“Did that happen to you?” you questioned with a small giggle.

His face went red with embarrassment as he nodded in response.

“Awww~ poor baby Changmo” you cooed. After tugging down on his arm he bent down enough for you to place a kiss on his cheek. “Who caught you?”

“Me” his father came out from the room next to Changmo’s. 

“Good morning father-in-law” you smiled brightly at Changmo’s father. He was more relaxed than your own father and let you joke around with him. 

“Morning, daughter-in-law.” He was young once and knew how Changmo was feeling but he also understood how much harder it was for a father to let his daughter go. “These walls are very thin so I know you two haven’t done anything in there.” He pointed to Changmo’s room, “but you two should hurry before Y/N’s father comes back up here.”

Changmo’s uncle was the last person to come out from his room. He too had heard everything and unlike the two before him just walked by with one comment. “You are only young once.”

“I’m having some major deja-vu right now.” You laughed as you realized the men were no different from the women. Everyone had an opinion and a way of doing things that they thought was better than the rest. “Let’s go eat breakfast, then we can go for a walk.”

“Just the two of us?” Changmo had only been alone with you a handful of times. It seemed almost impossible with so many people around.

“Just the two of us” you agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

After breakfast was over you and Changmo got ready to leave. When you were at the door slipping your shoes on you heard your name being called. 

“Are you two going somewhere?” Changmo’s aunt asked. She had her hands full with Changmo’s one-year-old cousin. The little girl extended her arms out towards Changmo wanting to be carried by him.

You nodded, you hadn’t told anyone fearing someone might want to tag along and ruin the one on one time you promised your boyfriend.

He was reluctant but took her from his aunt. The little girl smiled up at him finding it fun to be lifted up so high. That’s what she liked about him, his height. It was fun to be carried higher than usual.

“I’m sorry Y/N but we need you to come with us. We have to settle this once and for all. We need to know who is the better cook.” Changmo’s mother took hold of your hand and gave you a sweet smile that broke your will.

“O-okay”

“Good, the four of us will go shopping for ingredients as soon as your mother comes down.”

This was when Changmo’s aunt took advantage of the situation and the fact that Aerin was already in her nephew’s arms. “Can you do a favor for auntie and take care of Aerin while we’re gone?”

“What about Uncle?” Changmo asked. His little cousin held onto him tightly and shook her head. She clearly preferred him.

You smiled seeing how much Aerin loved Changmo. It was so cute to see her cling to him and brought it to your attention that he would be an excellent father in the future. 

“Aerin really loves you and besides its good practice for you. Show Y/N that you will be a good father in the future.”

Your eyes widened feeling like you had been caught. “Was I that transparent?” you asked her.

“It’s only natural to think that.”

Changmo became nervous at the thought of you and him having a baby. The fact that you were interested and seeing him in that light had his face turning red. “I’ll take care of Aerin.”

Once the three of you were gone Changmo was approached by your father. “You know you can’t think of having a baby with my daughter until you marry her.”

“Y-yes I understand” Changmo got a bit nervous at his sudden appearance. 

“How long have they been going out?” his Uncle asked.

“Two years” Changmo’s father responded. “They should be getting married soon.”

The other two men nodded in agreement. “How long do you plan to make my daughter wait for you?”

Changmo was surprised your father was asking this. “Really, I can ask her?” He thought he would be against letting you marry soon. 

“Of course, if it’s not you then I won’t let her get married.” Changmo was the only guy your father trusted to be with you.

 

* * *

 

 

After finishing the shopping you returned home with the other women. While they kept arguing about the dinner menu you simply walked ahead of them and tried opening the door but it was locked. It had never been locked before. You rang the doorbell and your father opened it. “Why was the door locked?” you asked.

“You three come inside Y/N you stay out here.”

“What? Why-” you were cut off as your dad took the bags from your hands and closed the door after everyone was inside.

You stood there for a moment wondering what had just happened before taking your phone out to call Changmo. But he didn’t answer. You stood by waiting for someone to come out.

After what seemed like forever, your father opened the door once more. “Why did you make me stay outside?”

“Sorry sweetie but Changmo wasn’t ready.”

“For what?” you asked as you stepped inside. That’s when you froze, everyone was staring at you including Changmo. It felt like an intervention, “I don’t like this~” There were a few laughs all around. 

When Changmo stepped forward you felt he was being strange. His hands were behind his back and he had a smug looking smile on his face. He didn’t look directly at you much and instead seemed to focus on his breathing. “What’s going on? Why is everyone staring at us?” you whispered.

“Because of this” Changmo brought his hands forward letting you see the small box in his hands. He opened it and before you knew it he was down on one knee. For the first time, you were looking down to meet his eyes. “Y/N…”

You couldn’t speak, you wanted to but nothing would come out. Your eyes darted between his and the object in his hand. There was an actual lump in your throat and you couldn’t get rid of it. Taking a quick scan of the room you saw everyone was on the edge of their seat as they waited.

“…will you marry me?” Changmo was so nervous. He had a whole personal speech planned out but he just couldn’t say anything right now and settled for asking the most important question.

“Of course I will.” After he placed the ring on your finger you felt lighter and attacked him with a hug. You hid your face in his chest as you felt tears coming. There were too many onlookers.

“Kiss him” your mother shouted.

You lifted your head up and Changmo closed the gap between his lips and yours. 

“I’m going to cook the best engagement feast ever” his aunt announced as she made her way to the kitchen.

“What are you saying, I’m his mother. I’ll be the one to cook it for them.”

“And I’m her mother!”

Everyone left you two alone making you able to finally talk. “Why did you suddenly propose to me. You could have let me dress up or something.”

Changmo laughed, “Your father gave me permission.”

“Were you waiting for permission? That’s not very rockstar-like,” you teased.

“Of course I’m a rockstar. I was going to propose to you on New Year’s Eve but your dad gave me this opportunity and well I took it. Plus…” He looked around to make sure your dad wasn’t around. “Now you can sleep in my room.”

“Then let’s go and lock the door before they start interrogating me again about the food.” You took hold of his hand and pulled him towards the stairs. 


End file.
